


Time Lapse

by orphan_account



Category: Mamamoo, Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst and Tragedy, F/F, idk anymore but this sure as hell is a massive angst fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 13:57:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Moonbyul was torn between two people, two places; wherein she must do the right thing before it is too late.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> everything is unbeta-ed forgive me. also english is not my native language so i want to apologize beforehand for my crappy writing skills. 
> 
> this fic is posted already in my aff account so if you find something similar under the name of miraihomo_, it's the same person :3

It was another boring school day for Moon Byul-yi.

She could only hear the faint squeak of marker sliding across the whiteboard and the sound of the clock ticking like a bomb.

Another boring art lecture. People are bustling outside trying not to miss their first period of class. Thank heavens, she's not a part of those or else her first day on her new semester will be fucked up... AGAIN.

She looked at her watch, 9:15 in the morning whilst tapping her pen softly on her desk.

 

"Man, talk about boring. Art class sucks huh" she muttered to herself when suddenly a flying ball of paper hit her temple. 

 

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" she spun towards the direction where it came from and was greeted by a smirking Wendy.

"Heheh- what's up Byul??" she beamed smiling.

"Have you heard about that transfer student yesterday? She's on our class today! I'm so excited! Were having a new member on our club!" she exclaimed, oblivious about her friend.

"Well you know what Wendy? If you could stop throwing things to people maybe they will try to join your lame club. So what if the transfer student is in our class? That's the last thing on my mind.. And will you please stop including me in that. I am not a club member of yours." Moonbyul snickered, giving Wendy that finger.

"Whoa...whoaa.. calm down girl. I see someone isn't getting laid?" 

"Well fuck you Wendy! I told you I am not in the mood for your bullshit!" she retorted. She was trying hard not to make a scene, she might spend the first day of the classroom getting kicked out again.

 

"Okay, Miss Grumpy Pants. I see your not into something new today. But aren't you curious about that transfer student? I mean transferring in the middle of the year on the second semester? That sounds hella inconvenient to me. I wonder if she moved away from the city or something happened." Wendy contemplated she was trying to caress her imaginary mustache.

"I don't really care about it Wen. Can you just please let me live. Give me a break. It's the first day of school, stop being so nosey." Moonbyulshooting glares to her friend.

"Oh well-" Wendy was about to reply when someone walked through the door.

 

It was a middle-aged woman, with long raven hair. She was striding in black heels, followed by a short and pale lady with short blonde hair.

That woman is their professor, she is Miss Lee. The head of the guidance office and their Literature professor, or mostly known as Miss Ailee.

She didn't recognize the girl with the blonde hair wearing a pink skater skirt.

"Excuse me Miss Kim but I need to introduce our transfer student." Miss Ailee cleared her throat and motioned the short girl in front. 

"Miss Jung please introduce yourself" Miss Ailee ushered, her hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Do I really have to?" she replied with anxious eyes. Miss Ailee nodded and gave her arm a squeeze while the girl take a few steps to the center.

"Wow that girl has too much attitude for her first day here." Hyejin on the front row muttered, not so silent for everyone to hear.

"Um, don't jump into conclusions" Wendy reacted. "She's the odd one here. Give her some slack." she added, snickering at the former.

"Yeah. You bet. Look at her pissy face." Lisa on the other corner shot back.

Wendy gave them a concerned but anxious look.

 

Seems like she's really excited to meet this transferee.

 

"I guess I really need to make this shitty introductions. Um, I am Jung Wheein... came from Seoul. I just moved back last Friday. That's all." the girl said non-chalantly.

Everbody was amazed at the new girl's sassiness. Wendy was enjoying the drama too much as Lisa continued to despise the girl in front.

 

On the other hand, Moonbyul did a double-take. Squinting her eyes and rubbing it with the palm of her hands almost painfully.

  
 

"Ooooohhhhh....." Momo mumbled in awe. She was sitting beside Moonbyul and was completely unaware of her friend almost convulsing in her seat.

 

 

**JUNG WHEEIN.**

 

 

 

_What the actual fuck?_

 

 

 

Wheein was scanning the group of female students in front of her. Taking note of the familiar faces she knew back then, until she spotted a very familiar figure.

She grimaced. 

 

_Of all people in the world, why this girl?!_

 

The gods from heaven must be punishing her real hard for being a pain in the ass. 

 

"All right Miss Jung Wheein please occupy that seat on the third row please. I hope you get along well with your new classmates." Miss Kim gestured.

 

 _Well, fuck me._ Wheein thought to herself.

 

She walked to her table silently, all eyes on her. 

 

" **Jung Wheein."**

 

Wheein stopped in her tracks. 

 

_Fuck._

 

She looked up only to meet Moonbyul's piercing gaze. 

 

"Well, I'm glad we meet again Moonbyul-yi. " Wheein forced a smile, trying to sound cool. She then proceeded to sit in front of the latter.

 

 _Jung Wheein. You're DEAD._ Moonbyul muttered under her breath.

 

**********************

 


	2. Making Amends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i will update the chapters continuously up to the most recent ones so enjoy :)
    
    
    **Bold texts -** indicates strong scenarios, words and statements.
    
    _Italicized texts -_ indicates dialogues and thoughts that are not spoken.

 
    
    
     **TRIGGER WARNING** for strong language and explicit scenes. **PLEASE BE ADVISED.**

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

The whole art lecture felt like an eternity to the outcast Jung Wheein.  
  
Never in her dreams she had imagined coming back to this shitty place again. If she was to make a whole list of places she would never set her foot ever again, Jeju would be on top. But sadly, due to a very unfortunate event, her professor in photography Lee Ji-eun decided to move in Jeju to pursue her career and become a resident photography professor of Rainbow University.  
  
Now, poor Wheein had no choice but to move back to the place she despised her whole life. She must be the unluckiest girl on Earth to be placed in the same university, same major and same class as Moon Byul-yi. But in order to escape this living hell that she brought upon herself, she must finish her studies so she can fly back to Seoul and leave the bitter memories behind.  
 

 

  
***************************  
 

  
"Alright. That's a wrap for today. See you girls tomorrow." and with that Ms. Kim ended her class and with a sneer, she left the art students behind.  
  
Wheein carefully packed her memopad back in her backpack and stood up. Shoving all her belongings inside as she walked quietly towards the door trying not to draw too much attention to herself like she did earlier.  
  
She realized it was a foolish idea, making a bitchy entrance, now that Moonbyul is around. The last thing she wanted is being noticed by all of these girls, mainly Moonbyul of course. 

 

She hated attention like she hated Moon Byul-yi.

 

In fact her self-loathing these past few years never helped her that much, bringing her into a vortex of archaic-like state. 

  
"Oh. Look at the new girl. Like a hungry lioness earlier but now she looks like a lost puppy. What happened?" before Wheein could make her way out of the door, someone was already standing on the exit, blocking her way.  
  
She looked up to see a tall skinny girl, with bangs slightly covering her forehead. Her hands o her waist, checking her out from head-to-toe.  
  
"Oh? I thought you mentioned this place shitty? Why aren't you speaking anymore? Cat got your tongue eh?" The other girl from the corner, took a step forward. She has a smoky eye-shadow with a cat-eye like eyeliner. The girl has a long black hair, cascading on her shoulders.  
  
Wheein could guess that these girls must be the bullies in the school.  
  
 _We're now in college and yet bullies still exist._  
  
Fuck me.  
  
  
"I'm sorry but I need to attend my next class. Will you please get out of the way." Wheein replied with a cold tone. She spun around to exit into the other door but the girl with the smoky eyeshadow rolled her eyes and inched closer. Wheein took a step back, she caught Moonbyul's gaze in her peripheral vision only giving her a look of disdain. Of course, Moon Byul-yi doesn't give a fuck. She mentally hit herself for expecting too much. Not that Wheein is still hopeful, but rather giving the tall girl another chance.  
 

 

"Look Lisa, this poor pup is acting so tough. I almost shit my pants." she circled Wheein like a hungry prey, giving her dirty looks. The other students are so non-chalant about it, no one bothered to interrupt.  
  
  
Lisa chuckled, "Hyejinie what do you think should we do to her? Maybe teach her a lesson not to be too bitchy in her first day? Whad'dya think?"  
  
  
Not too far, from a corner, Byul is just watching the scene unfold. Not even aware of what was really happening since the silver-haired girl is pre-occupied in a pool of thoughts.

 

She can't believe FUCKING JUNG WHEEIN is back.  
  
Her eyes must be playing tricks on her.  
  
 _Why would she move back when she literally cursed this place not too long ago?_  
  
And why is she in the same class as hers?  
  
 _It's been a long time when she moved out of the island.  
  
How long has it been since she disappeared?  
  
4 years? 5 years? Maybe 8 years?_  
  
She can't remember, it felt like centuries have passed. But for Moonbyul, the memories were just like yesterday.  
  
She wanted to hate Wheein for what she did.  
  
But she can't.  
  
  
Moonbyul gritted her teeth in anger, frustration and pity, perhaps? She was even completely unaware when Momo stood up and approached the bullies in front.  
  
"Yah! Stop it already will you? Give the girl some slack. She's probably nervous for her first day. Don't do this to the new girl." The tall slender woman stood between the poor girl and her bullies.  
  
"Ah. When did you became her knight in shining armour Momo?" Hyejin spat, her eyes piercing through Wheein. Hyejin knew this Wheein girl could be problematic. Well atleast she and her friends have a new toy this semester, little Chaeyoung will now take a break. Thanks to the new girl. Hyejin's lips curled upward at the thought.  
  
"Tch. Stop defending this little rat. She's no good." Lisa added.  
  
Wheein sighed.  
  
 _Man, I never thought college was the worse._  
 

She's not like trying to make a scene or whatever. The blonde girl was just exhausted from the trip to Jeju and just wanted to get-over those formalities so she could finally be at peace and go home. 

  
"I'm not trying to be anyone's knight or whatever. I just need you girls to treat everyone with equal respect come on." Momo pleaded.  
  
"Come on Wheein-ssi..."  
  
She grabbed Wheein's hand and dragged her out of the room, shoving the two girls in the process. Momo held onto her hand and ran through the hallways.  
  
"Hey, just follow me. Which is your next class?" the tall girl asked as she dragged Wheein by the hand.  
  
  
The short blonde girl was in shock for a moment that she can't process what just happened. But with her hand on the taller girl's, Wheein just let herself get dragged by the woman. It wasn't a few moments when Momo stopped abruptly and looked into Wheein, worried if she's okay.  
  
"Hello Wheein-ssi?? I'm sorry are you okay. We're you hurt?" The tall girl asked. Eye-ing the silent girl on her side, Momo gave her a cautious look.  
  
The short girl finally snapped out of her thoughts and managed to let out a deep sigh.  
  
"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine." she replied shortly, forcing an uneasy smile.  
  
"Yah. I thought you were injured or something. Aigoo~ Those girls have no mercy." Momo muttered to herself, carefully examining the short blond girl in front of her. Momo was inspecting her for injuries, from head-to-toe. The tall girl was seriously worried. 

As she observed Wheein, Momo couldn't help but admire the smaller girl in front. Her double eyelids, pert little nose, small thin lips, her short blonde hair that Momo thought was silky as satin. The taller girl couldn't help but smile when she noticed the deep pool of Wheein's dimple on the corners of her mouth.  
  
"Umm... my hand..." Wheein awkwardly announced which made Momo let go of her hands in surprise. She was finally out of her trance-like state.

 

_Geez Momo! You fool!_

_Stop looking dumb. You're scaring her!_

 

Momo scolded herself.  
  
 

"Eh?" the tall girl was confused for a moment but realized that she was still holding Wheein's hand the whole time. Silently cursing herself, Momo prayed that Wheein didn't notice her checking her out. That would be too much embarassment for today, she thought.  
  
"Ah! Sorry! I didn't mean to do that!" Momo exclaimed in embarassment. Her cheeks burned like beet red.  
  
"It's okay and, yeah my next class is with Miss Ji-eun. I am not very familiar with the campus yet so, would it be okay if you walk me to her room?"  
  
Wheein worriedly checks her watch for time, 5 more minutes before the class starts.  
  
"Oh well okay no problem!" Momo cheerfully agreed.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Well...umm by the way, I can also give you a tour around campus after class if you want to." the tall girl suggested, "I mean, if you'd like so you can be familiar in this place you know, nit getting cornered by those bullies again." she added.  
  
Wheein smiled at the sincere gesture.  
  
 _Maybe college is not that worse. This girl seems genuinely helpful and nice._  
  
"Sure thanks." Wheein replied smiling.  
  
Momo's eyes lit up upon hearing the small girl's reply.  
  
"Yay!" she exclaimed clapping like a seal. She skipped happily as Wheein tried to follow her lead.  
  
  
  
  
****************************  
  
  
  
"Yah Moon Byul-yi! What's wrong with you?!" Wendy nagging her bestfriend for the nth time.  
  
  
 **Silence.**  
 

  
Wendy doesn't have any clue what's going on her mind, right after what happened.  
 

  
 _What happened to Wheein?  
  
She was never like that before._  
  
  
She was usually the one who always start the fights, acting all bitchy and stuff but what happened just now?  
  
In a moment Moonbyul saw a glint of sadness in Wheein's eyes when she was being bullied a while ago.  
  
Like she was asking for help and waiting for her to act.  
  
  
 _Like what the hell??_  
  
  
  
"YAH!!!!! MOON BYUL-YI OF BUCHEON!!!"  
  
  
Everyone stopped on their tracks and looked at the girl who just yelled Byul-yi's name.  
  
"Yah! I'm talking to you!" the stern female voice made Moonbyul to drift away from her intrusive thoughts.  
  
She saw a woman slightly smaller than her sizing her up, shooting her death glares with small hands on her waist.  
  
"Irene----" she was cut off by the obviously displeased girl in front.  
  
"WE'RE CALLING OUT YOUR NAME SINCE THE CLASS ENDED. IT'S ALREADY LUNCH TIME, WHY AREN'T YOU PAYING ATTENTION??"  
she gritted her teeth in anger. Wendy and four more girls we're sitting in the same table with them, looking annoyed as well.  
  
"Yah, unnie...Wendy-unnie's been calling you for like a millionth time now" Chaeyoung grimaced. Giving the older girl a concerned look, she sipped her boba tea as she watched the other unnies converse.  
  
"Tsk. Bitch are you deaf? I almost lost my voice just now!" Wendy exclaimed.  
  
Seulgi did not say anything but simply continued her meal.  
  
"Eh, I'm sorry. I'm just not feeling well today. Sorry Irene." Moonbyul apologized. She placed her palms in her temples and massaged it. Today was a blast. Who could've expected, Wheein will be back?

One day she just disappeared and now she just emerged all of a sudden like nothing really happened?  
  
"Unnie are you ok? Are you sure you're not high today?" Nayeon attempted to make a joke but Moonbyul simply dismissed her.  
  
Today is too much for her.  
  
Seeing Wheein back, and witnessing everything is enought to disturb her memories once again.  
  
  
"She must be tired after working the whole school break. Let's just leaver her be." Yeri just managed to break the awkward silence. Irene and Nayeon nodded, everyone continued to eat their lunch and talk about their first day. Wendy on the other hand, nudged Moonbyul on the elbow which made the latter to look at her.  
  
"I know you're pissy since morning but since the new girl walked-in, I felt like you've become more bitchy. There's something wrong isn't it?" Wendy asked curious. She was playing with her spaghetti on her plate. Anxious, she looked at Moonbyul with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Moonbyul cannot look at her in the eye. She can't admit that Wheein made this effect on her.  
  
It can't be, since she never felt this way before.  
  
But this time it's different... so different that it made Moonbyul scared.  
  
"You know her. Jung Wheein. I saw her in one of your pictures when I visited your house" the girl stated, "I saw a picture of you two, in your Polaroid memos." Wendy added. As if she was spitting fire in the air. Moonbyul don't want to admit it, but in the end, Wendy is right. 

Jung Fucking Wheein made her feel this way.  
  
And just like that, Moonbyul felt a familiar pain in her chest, it hurt like hell, almost unbearable. She tried to breathe but it was impossible that she started choking on her own spit.  
  
  
 _Fuck._  
  
What is happening?  
  
She can no longer feel Wendy on her side.  
The voices of her friends started echoing inside her ear, almost like a deafening buzzing sound.  
  
Moonbyul held her chest as her vision started to get cloudy. A mist of bitter and dark memories flooded before her.

Maybe it was not a good idea to skip breakfast in the first day of school, she thought.

Now she deeply regrets not eating anything. Burying her face in her hands as her surroundings started to spin, Moonbyul tried to stand up and ask for help. She wanted to scream but no words came from her mouth... until it was pitch black.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
********************

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u like it!


	3. Paradox

Mooonbyul woke up feeling light-headed for the first time. Her head throbbing in pain as if it was hammered in a million times.  
  
"Byul-ah..."  
  
Someone was calling out her name. She can hear faint noises and hushed voices in the background.  
  
 _Am I still in school?  
  
Ugh... my head hurts._  
  
"Byul-ah..." she heard her name for the second time.  
  
It was a girl but Moonbyul couldn't pinpoint whose voice is it.  
  
 _Maybe a classmate?_  
  
The voice was foreign to her ears. For all of these years, of course Moonbyul knew better than to determine her friends' voice. She's certain that it was someone she's not familiar with, or so that what she thought  
  
"Byul-ah..." she sounded worried, almost pleading.  
  
Slowly, her eyes fluttered open. Squinting as she adjust her vision from the blinding light. She held her temple, hands trembling trying to prop herself up.  
  
"What happened?" Moonbyul blurted out, not fully aware of her surroundings. Moonbyul's eyes flickered like a tv screen. As if on cue, the girl's face started to emerge from her vision. She's right. She doesn't know the woman in front of her.  
  
The girl was wearing a white sundress with a black collar nestling on her neck. Her hair was long and blonde, eyes almost hazel with the glint of light, cheeks that seem to puff cutely on both sides of her face. She was staring intently on Moonbyul, eyes stricken with worry and concern.  
  
Some girl that Moonbyul cannot recognize. A nurse or a doctor perhaps? She thought.  
  
"Where am I?" Moonbyul asked softly.  
  
The ceiling were painted beige and walls splashed with a touch of brownㅡalmost caramel-like accents, with huge paintings hung on every corner.  
Moonbyul swore she knew almost of the paintings adorned in the walls. From Boticelli of the Renaissance era, Michaelangelo, Titian of the Greco-Roman until the High Baroque era where lots of more renowned painters rose to fame; Caravaggio and their depiction of Catholicism, Leonardo Da Vinci, Dürer and Francisco Goya's dark themes to Van Gogh's Impressionism and Modern Contemporary Art and until the infamous Pop Art creations by Andy Warhol.  
  
She can recognize almost all of those pieces in one glance. Thanks to Miss Taeyeon and her Art 101 class.  
  
 **The owner of this place must be so damn rich.**

  
She doesn't care if all of these were just a replica, all she knows was every artwork could cost a fortune.  
  
"Byul-ah, you fainted a while ago. Don't you remember? We brought you here since you blacked out." the long-haired blonde answered.  
  
She walked towards Moonbyul and reached out for the latter's hand, intertwining them. Moonbyul was taken aback with the sudden intimate gesture and withdrew her hand causing the other girl to gasp in shock.  
  
 _What the hell?  
  
Why is she touching me that way?!_  
  
"Byul-ah. What's wrong? Still dizzy?" startled the woman asked worriedly, letting her hands rest on her side. Her eyes went still on Moonbyul's face, afraid that something might be wrong.  
  
 _Maybe Moonbyul is still sick._ She thought.

  
Moonbyul looked puzzled. She did'nt know this place nor recognize the woman she's talking to. The last thing she can remember was blacking out in the campus cafeteria with her college friends. Pretty sure this place is nowhere near her campus. She looked again, this time scanning the place around.   
  
"I'm okay. I'm sorry, but where am I? Where's my friends? What is this place and who are you?" Moonbyul still trying to figure out what the hell happened after she lost conciousness. She clasped both of her hands to prevent them from trembling. Her body is weak, she can feel it. It's like her soul left her body.  
Moonbyul grimaced at the thought of pain tightening in her chest, almost suffocating her.

  
The woman in front, furrowed her eyebrows. Looking lost as Moonbyul, she tried to digest what is happening at the moment.  
  
 _She don't know me?  
  
Why?  
  
What happened?_  
  
She was in shock. Questions after questions bombarded her and Solar felt uneasy. Examining Moonbyul's face, she's certain that the taller girl wasn't making fun of her. Which means she's telling that truth. Moonbyul just fainted but never had a trauma in the head before, so why is she missing her memories?  
  
 _But why?  
  
What happened with Byul?_  
  
"I am Yongsun. Solar remember? We're on your studio when you fainted and we brought you here on your office." Yongsun tried to explain what happened. Her lips went dry. She wanted to hug the girl and wrap her hands around her waist but Yongsun can't do nothing except gaze at her worriedly.  
  
"Can't you remember anything?" she added.  
  
  
Moonbyul flinched in her seat. Adjusting herself in the couch as she managed to straighten up. She couldn't believe what she just heard. No way these could be happening. 

Is she kidnapped by someone?

Does she need to call her parents if these kidnappers ask for ransom money?

 

Moonbyul wasn't a rich kid so money could be a problem. Of all people why her?  
 

Disoriented, the taller girl tried to think deeply. She placed her tensed hand on the armrest, gripping it tightly.

  
"I have my own studio?"  
  
"And this place is mine?"  
  
"Are you kidding me right now? And who's Solar? Who are you?" Moonbyul started panicking, not knowing how to respond. It wasn't too cold nor too hot in the room but beads of sweat started forming from Moonbyul's sideburns.  
  
 _Who the hell is this girl?  
  
Is she trolling me?_  
  
 **For fuck's sake, she just needed to go home and have some nice sleep to catch-up early on tomorrow's class.**  
  
Yongsun sighed in disbelief. How could she not remember her?  
  
"Byul-unnie!" a voice approaching the two girls made them snap out of their thoughts.  
  
A petite girl with a short brown hair entered the doorway followed by a slightly-taller brunette. Moonbyul looked at their direction. Both girls were familiar to her, but why do they look so different now?  
  
 _Did she just cut her hair a while ago?_  
  
"C-Chaeyoungie?" Moonbyul blurted out.  
  
The small girl smiled in return acknowledging Moonbyul's greeting. She sat on the sofa bed across Moonbyul's couch, the brunette sat beside her.  
  
"Ah I see you're awake now. Feeling okay? I hope Yongsun-unnie is taking good care of you." Chayeoung beamed with a smile, oblivious of what was happening before they came. Neither of them were completely unaware of the tension in the air.  
  
"Ah yeah. I think Byul's okay now. Thanks for dropping by, Chayeoungie and Minari." Yongsun greeted with a sad smile. She welcomed the two girls inside.

  
  
 _ **WHAT?**_  
  
 _When did Chaeyoung and Mina get along?!  
  
What on Earth happened while I was unconcious?_  
  
"Chaeyoung what happened to your hair?!" Moonbyul exclaimed almost knocking everyone off their seats. Her eyes and voice full of horror.  
  
Chaeyoung was confused, "Ah, this? You're the one who told me to get a shorter haircut don't you? Can't you remember?" the younger girl replied.  
  
"What? I would never do that! Besides you told me that you will never cut your hair short because you like it long." Moonbyul retorted.  
  
"Eh? That was before though. Besides, Mina liked it better." Chaeyoung smiled at the girl beside her.  
  
Moonbyul did a doubletake.  
  
"And, Mina???! Why are you with Mina? What the hell?"  
  
Moonbyul stared in astonishment. She can't believe it. She can't believe everything what's happening.  
  
 _ **How did this happen?**_  
  
Her head started spinning so she fanned herself.  
  
"Yes? Byul-unnie, I am your assisstant so why are you so shocked when you saw me with Chaeyoung? It's not like you never knew that we're together already." the Japanese brunette deadpanned.  
  
The tall girl gasped, dumbfounded.  
  
 _Chaeyoung? Mina? Together?  
  
What on Earth?!!!_  
  
Well as her memory serves her right, Moonbyul could remember how Chaeyoung despise Mina. She said the Japanese girl was so uptight, stuck-up and bitchy like her other friends: the bullies. She hated Hyejin's group to death because she was a victim herself. She remembered Chaeyoung being locked up in the gym as Lisa, Hyejin and her group, ganged up on her. Few students were witnesses but no one stepped up, and Mina didn't do a thing to stop her friends as Chaeyoung was being brutally slapped by the bullies. She just watched. Mina just watched as Chaeyoung was being abused.  
  
"What's wrong?" Chaeyoung asked concerned. She shifted her gaze to Yongsun who was confused.  
  
"I think she's okay. But there seems to be a problem." Yongsun spoke as she gazed at Moonbyul sadly.  
  
 _So, it's true.  
  
She can remember her friends but why she can't recognize me?_  
  
"Yes. There is a problem. I don't think this is possible." Moonbyul muttered under her breath.  
  
Chaeyoung was bewildered.   
  
 **What on Earth is happening to her friend?**  
  
She was okay before she fainted.  
  
She even joked how hot she looks like with her new haircut, so what's with the sudden change of mood?  
  
Mina looked at her girlfriend lovingly and clasped their hands together. Scooting closer to the younger girl, she whispered in her ear, "I think she needs you Chaeyoungie. I will be with Yongsun-unnie outside to take a walk okay?" Mina suggested. The younger girl squeezed her hand tightly and nodded. The brunette stood up and straightened her pencil skirt.  
  
"Yongsun-unnie and I will just take a stroll outside. I think you guys need to talk for a bit. Please excuse us." Mina bowed politely to Moonbyul as she ushered Yongsun to follow her outside. The oldest complied as Mina clinged onto her arm as they both staggered towards the door, slamming it shut as they walk past.

Two girls were left dazed, but Chaeyoung finally broke the ice.  
  
"What's wrong Byul-unnie? You looked scared, confused." Chaeyoung stated, she sat on the other end of the couch as she approach Moonbyul.  
  
"I don't know Chaengie. I don't know. I can't remember all of these happening." Moonbyul replied. She still couldn't digest this reality.

Everything.

  
She scratched the back of her neck nervously, as she tried to calm herself and think about it.  
  
"That girl. Yongsun. Who is she?" the older girl asked clueless which made Chaeyoung startled.   
  
"Seriously? You can't remember her?" The younger girl gave her a questioning look. Her eyes almost popped out of their sockets. She had to cover her mouth or else her jaw would drop to the ground.  
  
"Of all people?! You can't remember your girlfriend?" Chaeyoung exclaimed to Moonbyul's surprise, she almost bit her tongue.  
  
 _What the fuck?  
  
A girlfriend?  
  
But how?  
  
How is it possible?_  
  
"I-I don't have a girlfriend! I don't remember having a girlfriend what are you saying?!" the tall girl started panicking again. She stood up ready to storm outside her (own so called office) but Chaeyoung was quick to held her down.  
  
"Unnie calm down! We need to talk about it. Please. I'm willing to listen on what you're about to say as well." The younger girl clinging to her arm. She did her best to pull her bestfriend back to the couch. Thankfully she was strong enough to pin and lock her down in her seat.  
  
Moonbyul let out a heavy sigh. Unsure what to do next, she looked at the girl beside her. Maybe she should tell her about what happened? Of course Chaeyoung will understand, they're friends after all.

Right?

_Right?_

_Or maybe not._  
  
She may believe her. On the second thought, she needed to know what happened after she became unconcious. Was she in a coma for years? It seems like everything has changed. Things she never really imagined happening from the very start.

Otherwise she still gave in and let Chaeyoung know what's going inside her head.  
  
Sighing, Moonbyul sat back down. Her shoulders dropped as she leaned back on the couch. Chaeyoung watched her with wary eyes.  
  
Her unnie looked so tired. She knew Moonbyul is a very hardworking person since they were still in college. But Chaeyoung didn't notice how much weight she lost and how those circles underneath her eyes started to get more visible.  
  
Byul-unnie must be so tired these days after opening her own studio.  
  
She had witnessed how those hardships became her friend's success. She was even more happy when Moonbyul decide to make her girlfriend her new assisstant. Even though she and Mina had a bitter past she was happy that Moonbyul finally gave her girl a chance like she did. She knew that Moonbyul can be overprotective sometimes since she's like a family.  
  
Chaeyoung looked at her, eyes worried she managed to speak and explained everything bit by bit.  
  
"Yongsun-unnie. She is your girlfriend. Believe it or not. You got together a year after we graduated college." after hearing that statement, Moonbyul's brow raised.  
  
 _Graduated?  
  
What the hell?_  
  
Moonbyul was tempted to cut her off but she just let Chaeyoung continue so she can fill in a few more details in the story.  
  
"Both of you met when Mina introduced you to her. Yongsun is her older stepsister." Chaeyoung continued, "As you see, Mina and I became girlfriends after we graduated. We kept it as a secret, but you found it out later on."  
  
"You hate Mina and her guts. What happened?" Moonbyul asked, curious why her friend ended up being in a relationship with the girl she hate the most.  
  
 _I guess opposites really attract huh?_  
  
Chaeyoung was surprised at the older girl's sudden inquiry. She knows that Moonbyul had finally accepted their relationship but explaining it even further can be a pain the ass.  
  
"Well, I guess... let's say you can't remember anything for real. Yeah. It's true that I hate Mina to death, but that was before... I learned that Mina is not really a bad person. You knew about that too. Long story short, I asked her to be my girlfriend." Chaeyoung smiled as she reminisced the memories. Moonbyul even caught a glimpse of her eyes sparkling at the thought. 

 _Son Chaeyoung must have fallen hard for the Japanese._  
  
"I see..." are the only words Moonbyul could say.  
  
Chaeyoung look at her sympathetically.  
  
"So tell me, what was the last thing you remember unnie?" Chaeyoung tried to sound convincing. Moonbyul noticed it but nonetheless she wanted the younger to understand what she's having.  
  
Moonbyul blinked a few times, heaving a deep sigh it almost sounded a growl in the back of her throat.  
  
"I blacked out in the middle of the campus cafeteria. You and all of the girls were chatting as we eat our lunch. Wendy and Irene was scolding me for spacing out. The last thing I remember was feeling nauseous, like life is slowly being sucked out of my body. Then my mind went blank." Moonbyul analyzing the events before falling unconcious. She shifted her gaze to the younger and she doesn't look pleased.  
  
Chaeyoung gave her a menacing look as if Moonbyul is speaking in another language.  
  
 _Is she crazy?  
  
So she's telling me we're still in college until now?  
  
What the hell?_  
  
 _Is she stuck in the past?  
  
Is this the effect of too much stress and exhaustion?_  
  
Now it's her turn to be skeptical by Moonbyul's words. The older girl looked at her as if waiting for her to respond, but unfortunately Chaeyoung couldn't find the right words on how to react.  
  
Moonbyul smiled bitterly witnessing her dongsaeng's reaction. She could've swore Chaeyoung give her that "what the fuck" look but Moonbyul simply brushed it off.  
  
She need answers to her questions. She needs to know what's happening. She needs to know why she is here.  
 

"I know this may sound crazy or whatever..." the older girl stated, "but what date is it today?" Moonbyul asked out of the blue, interrupting the younger girl's train of thoughts.  
  
Chaeyoung once again, was confused.  
  
 _Did she think she was time travelling?  
  
No way!  
  
That's not possible!  
  
Or is it?_  
  
Chaeyoung shook her head, puzzled she fished her cellphone from her jeans pocket to look at the date.  
  
"I believe it's March 14, 2025" she stated, looking quizically towards the older girl.  
  
Moonbyul's jaw dropped to the ground. Her mouth hung low, facepalmed with her pupils dilated.

She was speechless.

**2025?**

**She travelled 7 years from the past?!!!**

_What the hell is happening with me????_

 

"Are you serious Chaengie??? 2025???!!!" she asked, freaking out. Chaeyoung tried her best to hold and calm her down.

"Hey what's wrong unnie?"

"YOU MEAN I AM NOW IN THE FUTURE?!" Moonbyul exclaimed. Both girls were left mindblown.

 

\------------------------------------------'xxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Unsettled

 

The two girls went straight to the bar/café inside the studio. It wasn’t big but huge enough to fit a few of her friends for a coffee hang-out. The whole place was made of wood; walls were made out of Maple and Oak for the shiny hardwood flooring. Art pieces all over the place, only this time it’s mostly contemporary and modern art. There is Van Gogh’s Starry Night which stood out of them all, sitting in the middle of the counter. Chaeyoung was the one who did the interior for the place, being a big fan of Van Gogh of course. You will never miss the touch of hippy vibe as you can hear the soft jazz music playing on the background.

 _Bill Evans_. Mina mumbled to herself and smiled softly. She silently hummed to the melody as the older girl trailed behind her. Mina pulled out two stools for her and her older sister and went to the counter to order some coffee.

When she came back, Solar was still unfazed. Lost in her own world. The younger took a sip of her mint latte when her phone vibrated from her pocket. She looked at the screen and immediately recognized the sender.

Her face slowly turning into a frown as she opened the text message from her lover. 

“Chaeng sent me a text message unnie” Mina stated as she handed the cup of Americano to the older girl. She sat on the stool next to the blonde-haired woman but the latter was in a trance. Mina was a bit hesitant to pass the information for a bit but she contemplated that Solar deserves to know what bullshit is happening at the moment.

It was actually Moonbyul’s idea to have a café inside the building. The girl was very fond of drinking coffee and tea, no matter how Solar hates it. She was never a fan of caffeine. It tasted bitter to her tongue. Moonbyul would always tease her how she looks whenever she drinks coffee. How would she scrunch up her face into an ugly mess. Still Moonbyul thought she's the most beautiful person she have ever met.

**Tragic.**

“Unnie, Chaeyoung said something…” this time the older girl snapped and looked at Mina as if she had seen a ghost.

“Oh gosh! I’m so sorry if I scared you.” Mina exclaimed. “Here, have a cup of coffee first.” Phone clutched in hand, the younger girl motioned her to drink. Solar with trembling lips, took a sip.

The coffee tasted bitter in her tongue, horrible, but somehow, it made her anxiety subside a little.

She never liked the taste of coffee but the smell of freshly ground coffee beans never fails to calm her nerves. Solar find it amusing the least, Moonbyul would always make fun of her about it though.

“Chaeng said, Moonbyul-unnie travelled from the past?!” Mina chuckled a little, showing her gummy smile with perfectly white teeth. “Can you believe it? What the hell. Is she pulling pranks again? I swear it’s not April 1 yet” the younger stifled a giggle and almost toppled her drink from the table but somehowthe other girl was left unnerved. Her expressionless face didn’t show any emotion at all.

Mina was quick to notice it and apologized right away. Myoui Mina really knows how to fuck things up.

 _Goodness gracious Sharon._ She mentally scolded herself.

“I’m sorry unnie. I didn’t mean to. I mean- it’s definitely absurd.” Mina stated in a straight face. She clasped both of her hands and placed it on her lap, looking at Solar as if demanding to get acknowledged.

Solar’s eyes blinked a few times trying to absorb the new information she just heard. She looked at the younger girl beside her. She was biting her lip, like a toddler who’s afraid of getting scolded by her parent but Solar couldn’t care less. She needs more information about what happened to Moonbyul.

Travelling in time was a bit overboard for an excuse but after witnessing what happened, she doesn’t have a clue anymore. She knew her fiancée more than anyone else. She knew if Moonbyul is just goofing around and she swore she’d never seen Moonbyul scared like that in her life: except for one tragic event that scarred her until today.

“I don’t know Mina. I mean, why the hell would she joke about forgetting me anyway?” Solar’s eyebrows became a single line. The younger girl fidgeted in her seat, her posture became stiff. Solar is her stepsister but somehow they managed to became very close to each other, that sometimes they think alike... to the point that it is scary. She looked up to her stepsister very much ever since she was younger. Mina fancied her. Mainly because unlike the timid and reserved her, the girl was ambitious, full of confidence and outspoken while on the other hand, she was aloof, socially-awkward the complete opposite of her; and she also knew how Solar gets angry. And Mina the prudent one, doesn’t like dealing with furious Solar anyway because she knows it would be a pain in the ass. 

“I-I don’t have any idea why would she do that.” Mina replied softly.

Sighing, Solar looked at her with confused eyes. “I’m sorry if I snapped at you.” The younger girl’s eyes glistened. She can feel the pain in Solar’s strained voice.

“No, it’s okay. I know Byul unnie’s case is not a laughing matter. Sorry for not taking it seriously.” The brunette reached out for Solar’s hand and gave it a firm squeeze.

“Maybe there’s an explanation for this unnie. For now, please don’t overthink too much. You always make me worry.” Mina looked into her eyes.

The older girl grimaced, frustrated, she downed the last bit of her cold Americano from her cup. “I hope so Mina, I really hope so…” she gave her sister a weak smile.

“I’ll ask Chaeng about it and I’ll relay the information to you okay?” Mina reassured her.

“Thanks Mina.” Her eyes never leaving her empty cup on the table, rim stained with her red lipstick.

 

Solar shifted her gaze on the wall clock, 8 minutes until six o’clock in the evening. The studio soon will close, she needs to tidy up a few things before she go home.

 

**Home.**

 

She almost forgot that she and Moonbyul lives in the same apartment after being engaged for a year.

How could she face Moonbyul again if she can’t even recognize her name?

Would Moonbyul even remember where she lives now?

A sting of pain welled up in her chest, she almost couldn’t breathe. Mina looked at her concerned. “Is everything okay unnie?”

Solar bit her lips unknowingly and clutched her aching heart. Before she knows it, her hand started shaking uncontrollably.

“It almost slipped out of my mind that we live together. I mean, how Moonbyul would react to it?” she blurted out. The younger girl looked uneasy. Not knowing how to react seeing her sister crumbling apart. She knows how serious Solar is when it comes to her girlfriend. Mina knows how much her sister treasure Moonbyul a lot. Even though the latter hated her half of her life, she’s aware how Moonbyul affects her stepsister so much.

“You wouldn’t sleep with a stranger right?” Solar asked dryly. Her mind full of unanswered questions, wondering how will this work.

“You’re not a stranger! You are her girlfriend. Her fiancée for Pete’s sake!” the younger girl wrapped her arms around the older and pulled her into a tight embrace. Tears that were threatening to fall, streamed in the corners of the blonde’s eyes.

“But I am. In Moonbyul’s eyes I am. She don’t even know my name.” Solar buried her face in her younger sister’s shoulder, pouring all the emotions she kept bottled up from the very start.

“Unnie, look at me…” Mina cupped her face lovingly. She used her fingertip to raise the blonde’s chin, her other hand wiping the tears flowing down in her cheeks.

“Sssshhhh… Everything will be okay. Byul-unnie will be okay. Don’t worry.” The younger girl rubbed her back. She couldn't do anything anyway. Except consoling her dearest sister, bestfriend while watching her cry in agony.

Solar was trying her best to swallow her tears back. She needs to face Moonbyul and be brave. She can’t go up against her in this state, with all her remaining sanity, Solar straightened her crumpled shirt. She pulled away from the embrace and forced a weak smile.

“Thank you Mina.”

“C’mon now, let’s head back to the office and fetch the cub and the hamster.” Mina grinned and held her hand.

 

 

 

“Are you serious right now?” asked the younger girl baffled. Both of them inside the older girl’s office screaming at each other on the top of their lungs. People outside the office might misunderstood the friendly banter that’s happening inside the room.

“Do I look like I’m joking Son Chaeyoung?”

“Do you think I am fucking joking?” Moonbyul’s voice almost got hitched in her throat. Chaeyoung couldn’t believe any of it. How come her bestfriend would travel in time then?

_What is she thinking?_

_Does she think this is some kind of movie or a fairy tale?_

_What the fuck?_

“Seriously unnie? What’s wrong with you!? You told me you stopped taking drugs--------“

“WHAT THE? ARE YOU SERIOUSLY GONNA ACCUSE ME AGAIN?! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT I AM COMPLETELY SOBER NOWW???” she was furious, finger pointing towards the smaller girl.

Moonbyul is losing her cool. Of all people, she trusted Chaeyoung to understand her but even her bestfriend won’t believe any of her words.

 _WHY?_ Moonbyul asked herself.

She was beyond hurt and furious, no she was frustrated because no one believes her. Hell, she couldn’t believe her own words too but it was the truth. Nothing but the truth.

Moonbyul wished this is just a bad dream. That soon she’ll wake up in the campus infirmary with her friends bullying her again.

She shut her eyes tightly. Heart pounding inside her chest. Chanting some kind of ritual to calm herself. Once again, she opened her eyes but it’s not working. She’s still in the studio, in her so-called office with a short-haired Son Chaeyoung giving her looks of uncertainty.

Moonbyul is about to burst in any minute. Her head throbbing in pain, almost as if her skull is splitting in half. The pain was unbearable, and it doesn't help either when her bestfriend started mocking her.

Chaeyoung won’t buy it, her eyes widening in disbelief. She can clearly see that Moonbyul is trembling, hand in her temple.

“Byul-unnie, tell me. Would you please stop pretending now?”

“I AM NOT!” Moonbyul gritted her teeth in anger, stepping towards the younger girl, pushing her hard against the wall. Chaeyoung was taken aback almost losing her balance. She was about to push Moonbyul back when the door bursted open with two women in a state of panic.

 

“What the hell?!” Solar exclaimed, followed by Mina, both girls running towards their directions. The blonde girl grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from the smaller girl, Mina on the other hand clung to Chaeyoung’s arm pulling her to the side.

“What’s going on here?” Mina asked her girlfriend, doesn't know whether to feel sympathetic towards Moonbyul or furious because she was just about to hit her girlfriend just now. But Mina stood silently as heavy and shaky breaths emanated across the room.

 

“Well this unnie here is going nuts.” Chaeyoung muttering an oath under her breath. She softened when Mina held her arm and intertwined her fingers. She gave her girlfriend a worried look. Mina nodded as if she understood what she meant.

 

“FUCK YOU CHAENG!” Moonbyul cursed in frustration.

To avoid more conflict, as the eldest of them all Solar dragged the silver-haired woman down to the parking lot where their car is. She tried her best to pull her away wuthout causing too much commotion. People were looking at them when they entered the elevator as Moonbyul continued to curse. Her hands tightened to the other girl's wrist everytime she squirm under her, eliciting loud hisses and a ton of curses from the taller.

 

“Please get your hands off me!! Why are you dragging me with you and why are we here anyway?!” she shouted angrily, her chest heaving up and down. Solar wasn’t listening, instead she went to Moonbyul’s car with the younger one annoyingly followed suit. Well she had no choice when Solar almost crushed her wrist.

“Give me your keys.” Solar demanded in a stern voice. Moonbyul looked at her as if she had grew another head. 

“This isn’t mine and I don’t have a car anyways! Geez” the younger stated her eyes busy checking-out the beast in front of her, a red Chevrolet Corvette Z06 with the 3LT interior package and leather-wrapped seats, carbon fiber exterior and black trim glistening through the night light. Moonbyul was left in awe.

_Don’t tell me… this… this car is mine?!_

Moonbyul choked, things are getting out of hand and too much information is making her dizzy. She can barely imagine how everything happened in such short amount of time. She wanted to believe that this is just a dream. Some fantasy in the back of her unconscious mind taking over her. But she knew better than day-dreaming that this situation is far worse.

“Oh shit I forgot about that.” Solar cursed under her breath and walked towards the silver-haired girl, slipping her hand through the girl’s jacket pocket and fishing out the car key.

Moonbyul was surprised by the sudden contact. Her eyes never leaving her so-called Corvette. 

The older opened the driver’s seat and jammed the key in, immediately revving the car engine while Moonbyul stood there staring at her dumbfounded. 

“Don’t just stand there, come inside.” Solar sneered. She’s used to Moonbyul being annoying 24/7 of course, but with all of these things going on, it suddenly made her more anxious than ever. Things have gotten too much to handle, even frustrating enough that Moonbyul lost all memories of her.

“I don’t want to.”

Solar tried to kept her cool but Moonbyul and her antics were driving her mad crazy. She hastily stood up from the driver’s seat and walked towards the latter, grabbing her wrist as she narrowed her eyes.

“Do you want to get in or do you want me to do it for you?” her grip tightened to her arm as she purposefully shoved Moonbyul in the front passenger seat making the younger girl squirm under her touch. Solar reached for the seatbelt and buckled her tightly then went back to the driver’s seat.

Moonbyul had no choice but to stay still. Never in her life had she imagined getting kidnapped by a woman in her own car and to top all of that she never thought of having a luxurious sports car in the first place.

Who knew she could become this rich in the future?

“Where are you taking me?” she groaned in her seat. Moonbyul wanted to protest but every attempt was futile. There was nothing less to do except staying still and shut her mouth. She even lost count of how many times she cursed inside her head.

In an instant the beast roared to life, Moonbyul had to put her hands on the dashboard to keep herself and her precious face getting smashed.

The woman next to her was silent, hands on the steering wheel, gripping it tightly as if her life depended on it. She didn't even care when the speedometer hit 150. Moonbyul began chanting to every saint she knows to spare her life. The awkward silence is killing her. Moonbyul drew a sharp breath and turned to the woman who’s driving. She took her time to examine the stranger beside her. Her facial features were soft; puffy cheeks, pert little nose, round eyes almost chocolate-like but despite all of that, the girl’s eyes were furious no… it kind of looked sad. She suddenly felt bad for being an asshole. This girl was originally nice to her but got disappointed along the way. Well, you could not blame her as well since she genuinely lost all of her memories of the past 7 years.

A few minutes passed and Solar slowed down. Moonbyul wanted to thank whoever granted her wish. Sometimes a prayer is the only solution to life. She thought. 

Now she had more time to examine the strange woman with her.

How would she even remember someone whom she’d never met in the past? That sounds quite impossible and absurd.

Moonbyul was in deep thought that she didn’t notice that the car halted to a stop. They pulled over in a secluded driveway, a few blocks from the busy street. The blonde girl quickly unfastened her seatbelt and switched off the car engine. The drive from the studio to their apartment was approximately 20 minutes but for Moonbyul, it felt like an eternity. That was the longest and most awkward drive of her life. Not to mention that everything just happened like a blur. Her mind keep falling into pieces like a puzzle waiting to be filled in.

“We’re here.” The older exclaimed not looking into Moonbyul’s direction. Solar knew she was getting too harsh on her girlfriend but she can help it. She wanted to hug the taller girl and kiss her deeply but she can’t. It even frustrated her more knowing that Moonbyul can’t even recognize her at all. It made her angry.

“What—“ Moonbyul was about to say something but Solar quickly grab a hold of her hand and pulled her inside the apartment. She didn’t have the chance to argue so she just let the older girl lead her way.

She was even in awe when she saw how beautiful the place was. It was an enormous building, maybe sixty square meters in estimate, spacious enough for two people. The place was made yet again by wood; it almost looked like a massive cabin. Moonbyul thought maybe the future her is very fond minimalistic but rather rustic interior. She mentally gave herself a pat in the back for having such good taste.

Once they walked past through the gate, Solar let go of her arm. This time Moonbyul had more time to admire the place. Walking forward to the porch she leaned on the old boards. They felt thin and veined, frozen by a hundred winters, baked by a hundred summers. They smelled of dust and age though the exterior looked rustic, Moonbyul still loved every bit of it.

A big house, the kind in which most hipster kids dreamed of growing up. Secluded among trees on one of Busan’s most exclusive streets, it had turrets, gables, dormers, balconies, a screened-in front porch, a free-standing garage, a gazebo, a pool, formal gardents, the hipster dream.

“Don’t tell me I own this place too.” Moonbyul at loss for words. She shot the older a questioning look as if demanding an immediate answer. Solar could only nod, with her pursed lips. Her face did not show any expression at all.

“Come inside. I’ll bring you to your room” she gesture the silver-haired girl to walk forward which Moonbyul gladly obliged. Polished wood floors and a graceful banister that curved up toward a soaring second floor gallery greeted her as she entered the door. Her eyes went even wider when she had a glimpse of the house interior; velvet drapes framed the windows, the lace inner curtains remained drawn, allowing light to enter while rendering the heart-stopping view over the city a blur. Walls and ceilings were covered with mirrors, solid hardwood.

In the middle of the living room sat a beige plaid sofa with heavy oak arms, a bookcase neatly stocked with paperbacks and art books, famous art pieces neatly hung on one wall, a cabinet full of brushes and other art materials against another.

Moonbyul cannot help but smile at the sight. She must have gotten too damn rich after college. She never thought she could even afford a flat-screen TV back then.

She carefully mounted through the stairs and trailed behind Solar where she followed the older girl stopping in front of a fancy-looking door. She turned the knob clock-wise opening the door with a soft creak, both of them entering at the same time.

The walls were painted in white with accents of black, which Moonbyul loved very much. A huge queen-sized bed situated in the middle, surrounded by once again lots of art pieces.

 “This is your room. You’re going to sleep here.” The older girl detaching her from her reverie. She picked out a fresh pair of clothes and underwear from the dresser beside the bed and tossed it towards her direction.

“Get some shower and sleep. You need a rest. Come to the bathroom after I finish washing.”

Solar got herself a pair of her own, walked away and left poor Moonbyul in the middle of the room.

 

 

A few minutes have passed and a towel-clad Solar emerged from the corner of Moonbyul’s eye. She immediately stood up almost tripping on her own foot. The older didn’t mind and just walked past her, completely ignoring the fact that she’s wearing nothing but a tiny piece of cloth that barely covered her milky collarbones as her wet hair trickling from her neck that managed to catch the younger girl’s attention.

Moonbyul tried to gulp a huge amount of spit but her throat was drier than usual. She wanted to gouge her eyes out for staring too much. She knows it is inappropriate to stare but flashing in a towel is way rude than that.

“You can go ahead and take a shower now.” Solar mumbled nonchalantly, dismissing the dirty looks, which Moonbyul is giving her.

 

“Are we going to sleep together?” Moonbyul blurted out of the sudden. She silently punched herself for blabbering too much.

“NO WAY!” she added mid-sentence not to sound too suspicious. Part of her wanted Solar to answer yes. Why not? Since Solar told her that, they were lovers it would still be okay to stay that way, besides she’s hot. But her subconscious mind protested, of course you would never sleep with a complete stranger anyway. Moonbyul’s mind debated until Solar spoke.

“I’ll sleep in the couch. Don’t worry about it. I just came here to shower change my clothes.”

“O-okay…” Moonbyul could only stutter. She subtly bit her lower lip in response.

 

“We shall talk tomorrow. I’ll take you to the doctor.” Moonbyul was about to say something when the older girl wrapped another towel in her hair and walked out of the room.

She let out an exasperated sigh. Moonbyul wanted to ask what kind of girlfriend she was. She wanted to apologize for being such a jerk. But all of her words were left caught in her throat.

 

Being with her was like sitting through a Twilight Marathon, all sparkles and self-loathing.

 

 

 

\---------------


	5. Stuck

 

 

**

 

MOONBYUL AWOKE TO SUNLIGHT SLOWLY POURING ACROSS HER BED. Brassy sunrays shining and peeking between the curtains that she had to cover her eyes with her delicate hands to avoid the blinding light.

  
     She stretched with a slow, rugged motion feeling like her head were being split into half. A gnawing pain from the back of her skull as she pressed both of her palms on both sides of her head to calm the sharp discomfort emanating in her entire body. She wasn't a morning person to say the least, but the pounding in her head was enough to shot her back into conciousness. Her inner alarm clock prodded her, telling her it was time to be up.

  
    When she painfully opened her eyes the realization of reality hit her hard like a truck.  
  
 _So, I'm still stuck in this one hell of a sick timeline._  
  
She stirred in silent protestㅡand realized that she was moving against something warm and soft like velvet. Against her thigh, a heart beat in the slow, steady rhythym of slumber. Eyes still shut, barely awake, Moonbyul realized that she was lying in bed with a woman clinging onto her leg, breathing as she breathed, her arms wrapped around her calf, sleeping soundly on her side with the blanket only covering half of her frame.  
 

  
 **Solar.**  
 

  
Moonbyul took a sharp breath and inhaled the almost intoxicating scent of sweet strawberries. It was foreign through her senses, but somehow it made the throb in her head settle down for a bit. She shut her eyes tightly wanting to forget everything in this world.

 

What did she do in the past to deserve such cruel and inhumane punishment in the future?  
 

  
She didn't have to open her eyes to know who shared her intimate sprawl. It wasn't even the vague memories of Solar walking in front of her, almost naked last night that she almost passed out. She didn't have the slightest of idea on how or why Solar ended up in her bed, clung to her leg like a sleeping koala.  
     Deliberately the silver haired woman kept her eyes closed. Last thing she remembered was struggling to fall asleep, debating which things to believe and what not. Everything just went spiraling in her mind, leaving her memories jumbled up in process.

  
     She didn't want to wake up yet and face the harsh reality she was bestowed upon on. It was deliciously warm lying next to a sleeping Solar even though she barely know the other girl. If Moonbyul was in her right mind and completely sober, she would have wriggled her feet away from the blonde's grip. But she had no energy today that even fluttering her eyes open made her extremely exhausted.  
     Besides, Solar's presence made her safe. Her warm breaths dampening on her bare skin and the soft hum of her heartbeat made her feel at ease.

  
Moonbyul groaned. She must be going crazy.  
  
An instant later there was an abrupt shift in her heartbeat, in her small frame, in the softness of her puffy cheeks as she rubbed it against her skin that Moonbyul almost moaned.  
  
Solar was half-awake.  
  
That was when Moonbyul realized that she was wearing a low-cut black satin camisole with the same color of boy shorts. Her whole body stiffened.  
     Slowly, Solar's eyelashes fluttered open, in such feminine fashion that caught Moonbyul staring down at the beauty.

  
"Mmhhhmm?" Solar grunted as she rubbed her eyes vigorously, adjusting her vision. Her eyes caught Moonbyul's pair as their gazes locked for a moment.  
    Solar was surprised and immediately detached herself from the younger and jumped back almost getting herself hit by the night stand.

  
"H-how?" Her breath broke.

  
"Oh gosh! I am so sorry!" Solar pulled a blanket from under the covers desperately covering herself from Moonbyul's eyes. Her faced laced with utmost embarassment, cheeks flushed as she realized that she was only wearing little clothing.  
  
But why would she get embarassed when Moonbyul and her were sleeping together for years now? She mentally hit herself. 

 

_Stupid Solar._

 

Moonbyul flinched at the sudden outburst and immediately sat up straight. Her eyes fell upon Solar's beet red face, probably because of the embarrassment. Well in all honesty, Moonbyul's wasn't any better. Her eyes wide and too shocked to even utter a single word. She just bowed her head down in shame, trying to mask the sudden flush of heat slowly creeping up from the side of her cheeks.

 

_What the heck. You should've pushed  her away, you idiot!_

 

"I-i am really sorry. I must have knocked myself out to sleep. I mean, it was too cold to sleep in the living room and I was just about to get some extra sheets for warmth but the bed made me drowsy." Solar trying to justify what really happened. 

"It's okay." Moonbyul blurted out of a sudden earning a scoff from the older. Moonbyul looked across the room and saw the girl standing awkwardly on the side of the bed. Her hands tightly gripping the sheets against her body. She almost slapped herself after realization hit her but she was quick to redeem herself.

"I-i mean! This is your house and this is your room as well! I can't blame you!" she stated in defense. Wiping the non-existent sweat from her forehead. Dazed, Solar darted her eyes from the floor to Moonbyul's face. 

     The girl across the room sighed. "Yeah. I almost forgot. I better prepare some breakfast. Meet me outside once you finished washing up." Solar  buried her face between her palms as she brought the crumpled sheets back to the bed and scurried away through the door with soft but frantic footsteps, leaving Moonbyul once again dumbfounded.

Moonbyul stared blankly at the horizon, perplexed to what just happened. That was the first time she had witnessed Kim Yongsun became vulnerable, acting embarassed and all after their tragic meeting last night. She took a deep breath, knowing that this isn't the first time she will have to deal with this kind of awkward confrontations. Solar is nice girl of course, don't get her wrong. There's no point in arguing that Solar is indeed charming and beautiful, but Moonbyul couldn't bring herself to accept all of the overwhelming information she just knew.

     She was beginning to feel like a haunted woman whose every move was under surveillance, and her temper was strained to the breaking point. And yet, Moonbyul thought irritably, here she was slouching in the April sun, trying to solve the puzzled memories in disdain. She unknowingly ran a trembling hand through her tousled hair.

 

      How were you supposed to get used having a girlfriend all of a sudden the moment you open your eyes?

 

Moonbyul stood up and made her way to wash up and maybe take a shower too. The bathroom had an earthy feel. The walls were large format tiles of white honed travertine and the floor was made of dull brown tiles. The vanities were of a dark wood and the counters were a brilliant white quartz. There was no bath but instead a huge walk in shower with two shower heads. She stared at her reflection on the mirror and saw a woman with faded silver hair, almost gray with pale skin and visible dark circles under her eyes. She noticed that she had gotten skinnier too, her jaw line protruding than before. Moonbyul realized this was the first time she had seen herself after yesterday.

 

_So, this is how future Moon Byul-yi looks like?_

 

Moonbyul smiled bitterly as the woman in the mirror did the same. 

 

_Pathetic looking as ever._

 

Carefully, she turned the ivory knob of the sink  and used her hands to splash her face with cold water. She let the water run freely and didn't even noticed that tears were welling up in the corner of her eyes. Moonbyul closed the valve and turned around towards the walk-in shower, discarding every piece of clothing as her feet touched the cold tile. 

     The light in the bathroom was bright and sterile, lacking even a trace of warmth. Imperfections on her skin would shine like a beacon and without clothes on, there was nowhere to hide. 

The bathroom was big, but somehow Moonbyul felt little, like every piece of her was being crushed.

 

She can't breathe.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

CHAEYOUNG AWOKE FROM A DEEP SLEEP, GROGGY WITH UNFINISHED DREAMS, and rolled over, unwilling to relinquish them. She opened her eyes, simultaneously, recognizing the familiar jasmine perfume that lingered in the air. She inhaled deeply, consuming the scent that she always loved. She tried to stretch her arms because she can't feel it anymore but realized that her left arm was occupied. Maybe she can endure a few more minutesㅡor hours until her blood completely stops running through her arm.

 

Chaeyoung would not mind anyway. As long as Myoui Mina sleeps safe and sound next to her.

 

She turned to her side and snuggled closer to the person who's been using her arm as a pillow the whole night. 

"You're awake." the girl beside her stirred, pressing her body closer to her lover. She threw her legs over Chaeyoung's, her face centimetres apart. She flashed her gummy smile, eyes closed, feeling the other girl breathing against her upper lip.

"Yeah." Chaeyoung chuckled as she kissed her hair lovingly, enjoying the scent of her shampoo. Mina  blinked as her eyes adjusted, fingertips caressing the younger girl's jaw line, gliding it across her delicate face, dipping it in her dimples when Chaeyoung smiled.

"You're so cute." Mina giggled, biting her lip to prevent herself from grinning from ear to ear. She loved waking up to these kind of mornings. Mornings that she never thought would happen even in her wildest dreams. She never imagined Son Chaeyoung walking in her miserable life, picking up every broken piece only to fix her, again and again.

 

"You're doing that again." Chaeyoung mumbled. Her fingers made her way to Mina's face, tracing and connecting her moles from her forehead, nose bridge, philtrum, across her cheeks, the corner of her mouth, chin and stopped when it finally reached her neck. Mina shivered at the contact. 

 

"What?" she questioned, staring directly at Chaeyoung's chocolate orbs, dark eyes smoldering, mirroring her own.

"You're staring at me like it's the end of the world" she pecked Mina's lips lightly, earning a playful smack from the older. 

"Yah. That doesn't make you any better. You always stare at me like you wanted to eat me alive." she defended with gleaming smile. Her eyes sparkled with joy. Chaeyoung pinched her nose lightly. Mina shifted in their bed, her legs tangled in Chaeyoung's waist pulling the younger girl closely, peppering her face with small kisses.

 

"Well, you can't blame the baby tiger when she gets hungry. " Chaeyoung smiled smugly, biting her lip softly.

"And I don't think it is a bad thing either. I know for a fact that a certain girl named Myoui Mina loves it very much." she teased even further.

Mina scoffed loudly and pretended to be disgusted. She fanned herself, feeling a sudden flush of excitement creeping up in her cheeks. Chaeyoung framed Mina's small face in her soft calloused palms; probably because of too much spending time painting in canvasses, their eyes locked in a shared understanding. The brunette closed her eyes as Chaeyoung inched closer, bringing her face dangerously close to hers. 

 

  She waited... and waited, anticipating something until the younger girl stifled a laugh. Mina shot her eyes open in embarassment hitting the other girl in shame.

"Fuck you. Son Chaeyoung!" She whined. Chaeyoung let out a hearty laugh whilst dodging the girl's hand.

"You should have seen your face Minari." the younger girl tried her best to hold her laughter. The brunette kept hitting her shoulder, whining in protest when suddenly Chaeyoung took hold of her wrists, pinning her down as she straddled her waist. Mina's breath caught in her throat, a breathy moan threatening to escape her beautiful mouth. Unconciously, the older licked her dry lips making it drier than usual.

 

   "You're so cute when you're not in you're stuck-up bitch-ass self."

 

    The younger chuckled, vibrating against Mina's chest as she leaned down to meet the older girl's dazed eyes. If Mina was in her right mind, she would have probably tackled the younger girl and pull her out until she criesㅡbut no. She was far too immobilized beneath the smaller girl and even without restrictions, Mina felt helpless. Besides, she loved it when Chaeyoung talks dirty.

"You love it when I look at you like that don't you?"

This time there was no ignoring the edge in her voice. Mina's eyes flickered and saw the mingling of hunger and passion in her face. The grip in her hand went loose as Chaeyoung's fingers grazed across her jaw. Mina brought her hands in the younger girl's wide shoulders, feeling her firm muscles. 

 

She slowly bent her head as Chaeyoung met hers, until their lips touched in a breathless gentle kiss. Mina clung onto Chaeyoung's neck, parting her lips as the younger girl's tongue swirled over her. Her fingers tightened very slightly around her face, simultaneously reminding her of hee strength and her restraint. Mina moaned against her lips as ragged breath escaped her lips when she parted from the heated kiss.

Chaeyoung felt her fingers relax in her shoulders, a dreamy smile plastered in her face as she planted a small delicate kiss in the brunette's nose.

"I fucking love you Myoui." Chaeyoung exclaimed. She lifted her head and looked down into Mina's, dazed, misty eyes. It never crossed her mind that she would love being cursed at. But damn, Son Chaeyoung made it sound so sweet she almost came.

The older girl snickered, "And I love you too Son Chaeyoung." She tackled her down, until the younger was lying on her side, turning her back against her lover. She took it as an opportunity to hug the brunette from her back, spooning her closely against her body. Chaeyoung buried her head against her hair as her girlfriend reached for hand, intertwining their fingers together.

There was a comfortable silence enveloped the room for a moment until Mina spoke.

 

"I am really worried about Byul-unnie" she murmured softly.

Chaeyoung almost forgot that Moonbyul was not in a good state, not that she was any better the past few weeks but last night's event made it even worse. She inhaled sharply, her fingers tightening around Mina's.

"I know. Me too." she replied against the older's neck.

"You haven't told me about what happened to her  or what you guys talked about when Solar-unnie and I were away. All I know is that there is something wrong and it's evident that Byul-unnie is maybe suffering from a memory loss." worry resonated in her voice. She hated seeing her sister in pain. She valued Solar's happiness even before they lived together as sisters but Moon Byul-yi was never a stranger to her, of course Moon Byul-Yi was Myoui Mina's highschool-to-college crush. Even though it sounded creepy and strange, Mina have gotten used to Byul ever since she met the older girl. She adored her even more when she found out that she was Chaeyoung's bestfriend slash cousin. Mina would do everything to make things right for the two older girls,if she only knew what's happening between the two.

"I don't know either. I'm trying my best to put my senses in her words but I can't. Maybe we'd figure it out after her visit with the doctor." Chaeyoung sighed in defeat.

 

"Do you think she'll be okay?"

 

"I don't know. Wendy-unnie can calm her down, something I can't do. But I hope so..."she smiled weakly, Mina pressing her back against her as she closed her eyes, letting the soft hum of her heartbeat lull her back into sleep.

 

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

MOONBYUL STEPPED OUT OF HER SO-CALLED ROOM WEARING A FRESH PAIR OF CLOTHES.  A plain white ringer tee, a tattered black skinny jeans paired with a black low-cut converse. She entered the living room with small steps but the room was empty. The familiar scent of ground coffee beans lingered in the air. She made her way to the kitchen slowly, until she was greeted by Solar, a plate in her hand, stacked with pancakes and fresh strawberries ontop.

"Hey." the blonde looked at her and gave her a timid smile.

"Hey." she replied as she watched Solar walk with plates filled with pancake dangling in her right hand, the other hand holding a cup of freshly brewed coffee.

"Um, do you need a hand?" Moonbyul offered. She wanted to apologize badly for her actions but no words came out from her mouth.

"Thank you but I can manage. Feel free to go outside in the balcony if you want breakfast. We have to go to the clinic early today." Solar threw her a glance, a rather questioning but pained expression spread across her face. Moonbyul's eyes followed the older girl's trail. It wasn't long enough until she found herself leaning against the glass door frame of the balcony. 

Solar crept closer to the oak coffee table, moving by small inches as she cautiously laid the pancakes down, careful not to spill the coffee in her left hand. She shuffled along the wooden bench, pulling it back a little  as she sat down, always keeping her back against the door frame from where Moonbyul was situated.

 

"I'm sorry."

 

The voice came from behind Solar, startling  her againㅡlike earlier as the familiar voice sent shudders down her spine. Despite what happened, Moonbyul still, made her felt vulnerable, angry and lost. Last night was a total blast. It wasn't something  she had stopped to think about. She just simply wanted to lock up all the possibilities that could happen the moment it gets worse. She had no intention of losing such a very important person in her life but everything just made it more complicated for the both of them. She wanted to ask, to listen what Moonbyul has in store for her, to understand what's reeling inside her mind but she can't.

Not that she was likely to find out. Her social skills weren't rusty, but when it comes to Moonbyul, it suddenly disappears into thin air.  

Moonbyul stared at the older girl's silhoutte, shifting in her place to observe in a better angle. She studied Solar as though she was an interesting subject she was thinking about phtographing.

She would have been a good subject. Sunrise light transformed her hair into fine, radiant  waves. Her eyes changed color in the glint of light, a shade of beautiful hazel. Distantly, Moonbyul realized that Solar was much prettier than she seemed at first glance. Like a perfectly proportioned tree, she had to stand close to her to appreciate her true beauty.

Solar turned to her back, catching Moonbyul's admiring gaze. She nodded in acknowledgement and gestured her to sit across the table and eat her breakfast to which Moonbyul obliged.

 

Both girls ate in silence.

 

"I am really sorry." Moonbyul mustered another apology, words echoing in her head.

Solar pretended she hadn't heard. Without another word she turned and walked away from the surprising, compelling apology she just heard from the girl who called her a stranger.

 

Moonbyul knew it was a long shot, but atleast she tried. She watched as Solar stood up and made her way out with a proud long strides despite her petite legs, the faint hesitation in her feet.

It didn't take a crystal ball to know that she wasn't going to look back.

 

* * *

 

 

 

THE WHOLE TRIP GOING TO THE CLINIC WAS UNCOMFORTABLY AWKWARD. It was probably the worse 45 minutes of her life. Moonbyul almost squealed in joy when Solar pulled up in an almost empty parking lot. After she got out of the car, she followed Solar towards the small building as she pushed open the door and entered the lobby. A smell of antiseptics and medicine filled her nostrils; Moonbyul looked around and saw that the room looked strangely and felt strangely familiar. Solar walked up to the nurse's register, probably settling their appointment. 

 

Moonbyul breathed a sigh as she sat down on the blue chair, which was a little uncomfortable. She remembered the last time she was in the waiting room, she was around five years old, looking rather funny with a green wax sticking out of her nose. Moonbyul was never the strongest kid in the class, but she wasn't the weakest either. She rarely caught colds and even if she does, it always gets better the next day without having to visit the clinic for a check-up. She looked around the waiting room and was quite surprised to see that it was quite merrily decorated but still keeping it minimal.

 

A soft tap on her shoulder made her snap out of her thoughts. She turned to her side and was greeted by rather a more familiar face. Dark brown eyes wore a wire-rimmed glasses narrowed, she got a vertical wrinkle between her eyebrows.

"Irene?!" the woman was wearing a white pencil skirt, a white smock/lab coat over a white polo shirt that hugged her figure nicely. Moonbyul must've screamed from the top of her lungs because Solar threw her an icy look. The silver haired woman paid no attention but rather pulled the familiar woman into a tight embrace. Moonbyul's eyes both screamed relief and confusion.

"Byul?"Her lips pursed slightly, and hugged her friend back with little force.

"Oh hey-hey.. tone it down." Irene plopped beside her, staring back into Moonbyul's tired eyes.

"You were here last Sunday. Did you miss me that much?" Irene smirked and smacked Moonbyul in the forehead. 

"I was?" Moonbyul retorted back. She stared off into the crowd of people but didn’t seem to see anything. Irene noticed Moonbyul's expression drop, suddenly concern rose from her chest.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I think I might have travelled in time." Moonbyul stated, like it's the most normal thing to happen.  Her eyes were never still and she never looked at her except in passing. Tears started to stream down Moonbyul's face, subconciously, she tried to wipe it away with the back of her hands but it wouldn't stop flowing.

 Irene understood and didn't say anything but instead wrapped her arms around her friend and brought her closer.

"It's okay Byul-ah... I'm here now." that's when Moonbyul convulsed into painful sobs.

 

**_In the back of her mind, everything was a mess and Moonbyul thought she's forgetting something important._ **


	6. Lapses

HOURS HAVE PASSED BUT MOONBYUL DIDN'T HAVE THE SLIGHTEST IDEA ON HOW SHE GOT HERSELF INSIDE THIS ROOM. It was huge but the emptiness suffocated her.

Everything in her mind, in her life is a mess but her recent encounter with Irene made her a little bit hopeful, that maybe someone is willing to help her figure out what kind of magic and shit is happening. Maybe. Just maybe.  
It’s been a week since it happened. The visit to the doctor wasn’t very helpful at all and she was furious when nobody came to rescue her. She was advised to seek help from a psychiatrist and Moonbyul had to hold back herself from strangling the old doctor right in the middle of his office.

Does he think that she’s going crazy? It didn’t help much when Solar would throw her occasional painful glances like she pitied her. Pity is the last thing she wanted from anyone. She refused to get help, seeing nobody was willing to listen to her and help her in her miserable state. She didn’t talk to Chaeyoung after the day they almost blew each other’s heads off. The younger would never spare her some time anyway. She just completely shut herself off from reality. Ironic when it is not her reality either. She smiled bitterly at the thought. Mina and Irene had tried to contact her too but Moonbyul dismissed them just like that. Judging that she would probably just tire herself out to reiterate everything to them.

  
Therefore, finding herself inside the psychiatrist’s clinic was a big stretch. She had no idea how Solar had managed to get her out of their apartment. Or how Solar had convinced her to book an appointment to the resident psychiatrist her doctor recommended. Moonbyul will never know.

  
“Hi” a soft voice greeted her that made her look upwards. It was a woman, a petite figure slipping through the doorway with small delicate steps. She closed the door behind her with a soft click and made her way towards Moonbyul, wearing the same lab coat Irene had when they bumped into each other. Only this time the small woman was wearing a tailored suit beneath it. Moonbyul’s vision were hazy but when the woman’s face came into clear view, she instantly recognized her.

  
“Wendy?” puzzled, the silver-haired girl croaked. Her slumped shoulders finally relaxed, leaning back against the plush couch. Seeing Wendy made her heart swell with relief. Sure, the girl was annoying and nothing but a nuisance to her as she remembered she was in college but she knew that Wendy is empathic. Hell even the girl can’t kill a mosquito because she believes in reincarnations and life after death. Moonbyul find it silly but at least the girl knows how to listen no matter how ridiculous things could get. Maybe future Wendy is now more mature as she looked through her black rimmed spectacles.

  
“You looked surprised. Are you expecting someone?” Wendy mused as she sat across the silver-haired girl. A humble grin plastered in her face.

  
“I am.” Moonbyul mumbled. She can’t look at her straight in the eye because if she did, she might burst into tears again. She didn’t want to be a crying mess right now. Moonbyul knew crying does not solve anything, even if it is some weird witchcraft and crap. She had taken all the silence she could, silence and listening for sounds that didn’t come, the silent hum of the air conditioner, footsteps and laughter and her college friends calling her name.

  
“Byul?”

  
Moonbyul started. It took her a moment to focus on Wendy’s white, neatly tailored suit and her concerned face.

  
“Are you all right?” asked the doctor.  
When she didn’t get an answer immediately, she stood up and made her way through her office table. She fumbled around, as she put an LP on her record player. It doesn’t take a minute when Moonbyul heard a faint jazz song in the background. She threw a glance over her shoulder and smiled towards the other woman.  
“Michael Bublé.” Wendy said proudly as she walked back to her friend on the couch. She knew Moonbyul loved jazz and blues and seeing her friend crack a smile for the first time today made her warm. Maybe the other girl just needed a break to relax.

  
“I was surprised too… that you’re back almost immediately and even dragging Solar with you this time. That girl really hates hospitals and medicine in general.” The doctor spoke softly as she settled down, eyes never leaving Moonbyul’s.    
Speaking of Solar, the woman hurriedly went away after dropping Moonbyul off the clinic, telling her that she have some business to attend to in their office. Since what happened to Moonbyul, Solar was left to manage the studio in her absence. Both women looked tired, neither of them exchanged a decent conversation.

  
“And I was even more surprised when she told me about you having strange occurrences. I asked her what is it about but she won’t tell me anything. She said that it’d be better if you will discuss it to me yourself.” Wendy looked at her expectantly, the other avoiding eye contact. Her cold palms started to get clammy when she rubbed it together subconsciously.

  
“I—I…” Moonbyul stammered. Unable to word her feelings properly, afraid that she might ruin another chance of getting help. Anxiety started to bubble again inside her. She squeezed her eyes tightly and chanted something under her breath to calm herself.

  
_She’ll think about it and she’ll believe me, Moonbyul told herself again and again. She’ll be willing to help, she’ll-_

  
Wendy leaned in. Skilled fingers pressed against her wrist over her pulse. Checking if she’s having a hard time with herself opening up about the situation.  
“I’m okay Wendy. Just a little—“  
“—Exhausted. I can tell. You look lifeless.” The doctor finished crisply, taking in Moonbyul’s rumpled shirt and tattered jeans and her worn out black converse not to mention that her hair was a mess.

  
“I’ve buried patients who looked better than you do. Can you at least stand, walk or something? Or you need me to take out a wheelchair for you?”  
Moonbyul started to laugh, then realized Wendy was not joking when she noticed the doctor’s sour expression. 

  
“Nausea isn’t my most becoming color. Everything’s just too much to take,” she explained in a tight-lipped smile. “But I can walk just fine—I  guess?”   
The other woman didn’t smile back.  
“Have you eaten? This morning?”   
The doctor’s eyes narrowed. “Let me rephrase that. When was the last time you ate?”  
“Coffee, yesterday?” Moonbyul looked at her rather tiredly, as if begging her for something she didn’t know.  
“And before that?”  
The silver-haired girl shrugged. She swallowed and tried again.   
“I think I had pancakes and a few fruits these past few days and I—“

  
“So you’ve never had a decent meal since then.” Wendy said with obvious worry laced in her voice. She noticed the dark bags under Moonbyul’s eyes became puffy as ever, noting herself that she had to remind the girl later about having enough sleep or else she’d die of over exhaustion. 

  
Frowning, Moonbyul tried to say something but the doctor was right. She never ate anything prior to what happened that day. She even lost track of time and didn’t notice that a week have passed after the incident. Nausea coiled her stomach. She let her breath hiss out through her teeth.

  
Wendy sighed in despair as she glanced towards Moonbyul’s trembling hands. She watched as the other girl slowly relax as she planted her feet firm in the cold marble floor. 

  
“Tell me about what happened Byul. I might be a pain in the ass and maybe the last person you wanted to see during these times but you know you can trust me. I am willing to listen to everything.” The doctor spoke softly she stood up and by now, she’s sitting beside Moonbyul, looking at her with wary eyes. The silver haired girl looked up to meet her gaze with a saddened look on her face. Jamming her hand into her jeans pocket, fumbling and searching for her own words.

  
“What I’m about to tell you is something I can’t explain beyond words. You may not believe me or worse, you might think I’m going crazy but promise me one thing Wendy. Promise me you’ll hear me out. Promise me you’ll help me to figure out what’s happening.” She shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Hands clasping over her lap as she stared across the horizon.

  
“I can’t do this by myself. I—I please… I need you Wendy.” Moonbyul cried out. It sounded like a plea. The other girl threw her arms around Moonbyul and pulled her close, planting soft kisses in her hair to calm her down. 

  
Moon Byul-yi was the strongest person Wendy have ever met but she knows that the woman have suffered a lot. After all these years, Wendy was a witness how Moonbyul coped with everything. Everything must have taken a toll on her and knowing that Moonbyul isn’t good at expressing her emotions, she assumed that the woman just kept it all bottled up these past few years. Moonbyul  is somehow good at pretending anyways. Pretending that everything’s all right. Like how she pretended that she didn’t care when Wheein came back to their college a few years ago. When she ignored the way, Mina would steal glances at her during parties in their dorm. Though, Wendy knew better, she knows that the girl is fragile and now, Moonbyul is on her breaking point. A bottle that is filled up to the brim, threatening to explode in any minute.

  
“Sssshh— It’s okay. I’m here.” Moonbyul rocked against Wendy’s chest as she stifled a sob.  She wiped the corner of her eyes with the back of her hand and clutched into Wendy’s arm. 

  
“It happened on our first day of our second semester during junior year of college. You might not remember every detail but we we’re stuck in another boring art lecture of Miss Kim Taeyeon when—“reciting the exact events made her head throb in pain. Moonbyul had to steady herself in her seat to continue. Almost everything seem vivid in her memories, like everything just happened yesterday. 

  
“When, a transferee student came. Jung Wheein. I was probably annoyed, pissed or whatever when I saw her back but then the bullies started to attack her. Everything came in a blur. The last thing I remember we were in the cafeteria eating lunch, you and Irene snapping at me for not listening or something. Then I felt like throwing up, something high pitched rang in my ears that made my head hurt like hell. I literally can’t breathe then I blacked out.” Moonbyul continued between gasps. 

  
“And then you woke up in the studio, barely aware of anything?” Wendy questioned. She gave the other girl a firm squeeze in the shoulder as a sign of acknowledgement, urging her to continue, in which Moonbyul replied with a faint smile.

  
“That’s right. I thought I was just dreaming. I had no idea who Solar was until Chaeng came in along with Mina. I couldn’t believe my eyes. I know this sounds ridiculous, hell I can’t even believe myself anymore! But… Wen, what I’m saying is the truth. I can’t be in here. I shouldn’t be here. I need to go back but I don’t know how.”

  
Wendy couldn’t believe her ears. 

  
_Moon Byul-yi is time travelling.  
How the fuck is that possible? _

  
Surprised, Wendy shot Moonbyul another confused but concerned look. A tinge of worry welled up in her chest as she watch the other girl’s slender frame scoot closer to her, burying her face in her chest. Moonbyul indeed had become lonely and aloof lately. Wendy could guess but she suppose it involves the silver-haired girl’s depression taking it’s toll on her. She had never seen the girl this devastated and broken before, except on one occasion of course. 

  
“So, you’re kinda messed up in this reality and you’re stuck?” Wendy asked as she enveloped the other girl in her arms. Moonbyul glanced at her, hazel eyes meeting her own chocolate orbs; nodding slightly as an agreement.

  
“Honestly, I am not even aware that something like this can happen in real life. I thought this only happens to movies and books but I guess it’s true?” she shrugged her shoulders and let out a hearty chuckle, earning a soft shove from Moonbyul. 

  
“Hey, aren’t you going to take this seriously?” she snorted. She looked at the doctor and let out a soft smile, the latter mirroring her own.

  
“Right. I never knew Moon Byul-yi is such a crybaby.” She teased. With a sense of relief, the other girl straightened in her seat, backing away from her shooting her dirty looks.

  
“You have the nerve to mock me in these kind of situations huh? You’re really a Son. A son of a bitch.” Moonbyul snickered under gritted teeth. All the anxiety in her suddenly got washed up by Wendy’s comforting and sincere smile. 

  
Wendy grinned like an idiot, seeing her friend lighten up a bit made the atmosphere less stressful for the both of them. It has been a long time since the two hung out. Both have been busy with their chosen careers. Moonbyul as a curator and art critic slash celebrity while Wendy as a medical professional. She had missed those times when she would always annoy the fuck out of the silver-haired girl until she’s furious. Wendy smiled at the thought.

  
“You’re wrong. Maybe Chaeng but not me. Pft. Anyways, as I was saying before, do you remember anything that might have triggered this event? Surely, something transported you here. I don’t know how the hell it works but it won’t just happen randomly without you doing anything.” The doctor pondered at the thought. She have watched a lot of sci-fi and fantasy movies to figure out that maybe something or someone brought her in this reality.  
Moonbyul’s mind reeled. Why had she never thought of that before? Now that she’d asked the question, Moonbyul tried to remember other things that she might have missed. Did she do something questionable before she was sucked out from her reality? She maybe a loud mouth and a notorious flirt but she doesn’t remember doing anything despicable or committing something inhumane for her to end up like this. What if someone casted some kind of spell on her? Or worse, a curse? Was it one of her secret admirers? 

  
Yes, you heard it right. Moon Fucking Byul-yi has admirers, thanks to her godly looks and grease; girls were practically swooning over her. 

  
“Byul—“ her train of thought was interrupted when Wendy tapped her lightly in the shoulder. 

  
“I’m sorry but I couldn’t think of anything Wen.” She replied shaking her head. Wendy huffed and caressed her imaginary moustache. A gesture she does whenever she’s in deep thought. Moonbyul remembered their first day of junior year.

 

 _Déjà vu_. 

  
“We need to figure this out together. I don’t know how to do it or how we will find the answers about this mysterious occurrence but I’ll do my very best to help you out Byul. I can’t stand your ugly sulking face anymore.” The doctor sneered in which Moonbyul countered with a smack on the forehead.

  
“Make sure you do because the past Wendy will have a lot of ass-whopping when I get back just you watch.” She threatened. Talking to Wendy eased many of her worries. The other girl is surely a huge fluff of sunshine and Moonbyul is glad that she got reunited with one of her favorite person in the world. 

  
They talked about random things for a while that Moonbyul even forgot that she was here to seek out for help. They were laughing like old times and she swore she missed these moments with Wendy. 

  
“Hey you want a cup of coffee?” the doctor asked with bright eyes. 

  
“Sure. Thanks Wen. You really know how to cheer me up.” Moonbyul replied with a sincere smile in which the doctor acknowledged with a soft giggle, making disgusted faces and muttering something along the lines of “ew”, “cheesy” and “gross”.  
Moonbyul held back a scoff and watched her friend make her way to her desk, retrieving two cups from her drawer and started brewing espresso with her French press. She watched as Wendy poured some freshly brewed coffee in the cups, careful not to spill a single drop. 

  
She took this moment to scan the doctor’s office closely. Now that she’s less anxious, her surroundings became clearer. She stood up from the couch and walked towards the doctor, eyes darting out, taking her time to admire the clinic. The whole place were paint in a minimal manners, walls were painted cream with honey colored accents. She knew Wendy’s a big fan of modern and contemporary setting so she wasn’t surprised when saw the expensive ceiling lights and a few of Chaeyoung’s paintings adorned in her wall. She smiled to herself. No matter how annoying Wendy can be, she’s still a responsible and loving sister to Chaeyoung. 

  
Sometimes Moonbyul can’t help but wonder how the two happened to be sisters since both their personalities clash. Wendy the soft and annoying klutz, while Chaeyoung on the other hand an angsty millennial who runs a tumblr blog dedicated for everything aesthetic. She laughed at herself for the accurate description of the two, earning a frown from the busy Wendy who almost spilled the second cup of coffee.

  
“What?” Moonbyul asked defensively.

  
“Stop acting like an idiot.” The doctor grumbled as she settled both cups in her desk, ushering the other girl to sit.

  
“I was just thinking of something silly.” Moonbyul grinned, scrunching up her nose muscles in the way that made Wendy giggle. The silver-haired girl settled down across Wendy, facing the doctor as she leaned against the comfortable chair.

  
“You really look like a hamster when you do that. You look so ugly.” 

  
“Like you do better. You little shit.” Moonbyul retorted, snaking her arm around Wendy’s locking her in a loose chokehold while she smack the other’s forehead. 

  
They laughed together. Moonbyul felt like it’s been ages since she spent time like this. Laughing with the silliest things she could ever imagine, sharing the lamest jokes and bad puns she could ever think. She had a mental note to herself that she should thank the past Wendy when she gets back, and maybe treat her some good lunch one time.

  
“C’mon now you might spill the coffee!” Wendy warned as she detached herself from Moonbyul, sitting across her as she carefully blew on her cup and took a small sip.  
Moonbyul’s gaze dropped on a certain picture frame situated in the side of Wendy’s wooden desk. She reached across and traced the corners with her fingertips, the doctor watching as she does so.

  
“I remember this picture.” The silver-haired girl exclaimed. A sheer of excitement evident in her voice as she gripped the frame tightly.  
“Yeah, it was taken during the summer break on our junior year.” Wendy responded, smiling at the memory.

  
“I took this photo with my Bluetooth remote which you almost had broken.” Moonbyul frowned. She can still remember the memory perfectly. It was summer break when their group of friends decided to go to on a trip in the ocean.

Moonbyul was against idea first mainly because she doesn’t like going out that much and going out means spending a lot of money. She can’t even eat three times a day when she started college, she had to work multiple jobs just to afford paying for the miscellaneous fees and other school stuff. It’s not like being a scholar could cover almost everything she needs, so instead of going out she might as well just spend her free time working part time jobs or catching up some z’s she missed during school days. 

  
She never planned on going out that summer but Irene and Wendy threatened to take away her stash of soju in their dorm if she won’t come. Telling her that the new semester is just a week away so they should use the remaining days  left to unwind since next year will be their last year in the university, meaning they’ll get busier than usual as seniors.

  
Moonbyul with no choice left, half-heartedly agreed to her friends. The gang also agreed to use their spare allowances to accommodate her expenses during the trip in which Moonbyul was grateful for, a week long vacation won’t hurt anyway, right?

  
“Chaeng just passed it to me! I didn’t even know what that thing is!” Wendy raised both of her hands in protest, throwing an innocent towards Moonbyul.

  
“Yeah, so you threw it in the water. Tch.”   
The silver-haired girl pursed her lips as she tried to relive the memory in the back of her head. She let her fingers graze the photograph, dragging her thumb and forefinger across her puffy face in the picture with a smug smile, until she felt something sparked in the tip of her finger.

  
“WHAT THE—“she blurted out, eyes widening in shock. Something beneath her fingers pricked her skin, sending waves of nausea from her hand to her head. Wendy shot up from her seat to attend her friend but Moonbyul suddenly fell into her knees.

  
“Byul? What’s happening?” alarmed the doctor leaned in to take a closer look of her friend.   
A sudden course of adrenaline shot up from Moonbyul’s veins it made her head throb as if she just had the worse fucking hungover in the world ever.

  
“What the fuck, what is this?! This is not happening…” Moonbyul muttered an oath under her breath as she began feeling dizzy. Her surroundings started spinning around her, feeling the marbled tiles shake under her toes. She stretched her arms out trying to grasp something in sight to steady herself but everything around her started to dissipate slowly.

  
“Byul! Byul! What the hell!” she heard Wendy curse under her breath as she felt the doctor’s hands around her waist trying to hold her up.

  
“Wendy!” she screamed at the top of her lungs when she felt her fingers slowly fading from her eyesight.

  
“Fuck.”

  
 Everything around her swirled like kaleidoscope until she heard a loud pop that made her cringe, her body being engulfed in a dark puff of smoke, eyes closing in their own.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

THE FAINT SOUND OF SOFT PIANO MUSIC MADE MOONBYUL STIR IN HER SLEEP. With eyes closed despite the pain emanating from the back of her head, she slowly stretched her limbs, inhaling a huge amount of air deeply. The air smelled something unfamiliar, as if she could almost taste it and somehow the air tasted salty in the back of her tongue. 

  
_Salt._

  
Moonbyul eyes flickered in the sudden realization. Propping herself with her elbows, she took the moment to study her surroundings. There was a huge blanket draped across her bikini-clad body. She was inside a huge tent situated in the middle of the beach.   
So, that explains why she could almost taste the salt in the air. She could even hear the waves of the ocean and the noise coming from outside.

  
“What the hell.” 

  
She heard footsteps incoming nearby until a long-haired Son Chaeyoung poked her head in the tent smiling cheekily, showing off her dimples in both cheeks. The younger girl squeezed herself in the opening until she’s inside, snapping a finger in front of Moonbyul when she didn’t budge.

  
“About time you wake up sleepyhead! You’ve been doing nothing besides sleeping since we arrived.” The smaller girl pouted in Moonbyul’s confusion.

  
_Chaeyoung is now back with her long hair?_

  
_What the hell is this?_

  
_Where am I?_

  
“I’m confused.” Those words accidentally slipped from her mouth but the younger girl just gave her a playful shove in the shoulder.  
“Yeah. That’s what you get from sleeping too much." Chaeyoung mumbled between chuckles. She hooked her arm with Moonbyul’s and dragged her outside of their tent. 

  
“C’mon now the others are waiting outside. We should enjoy our remaining days of freedom and get wasted! “the younger girl pumped her fist in the air while they shuffle towards the group of girls lazing around near the seashore. 

  
Moonbyul buried her face in her palm as she tried to make sense of what’s happening. A long haired Chaeyoung dragging her across the beach.   
Both girls were greeted by their group of friends sporting their bikinis which Moonbyul recognized in an instant; Irene, Wendy, Yeri, Nayeon, Momo, Seulgi and their football co-captain Yoo Jeongyeon.

  
“Byul!” the short-haired co-captain called out as she pounced on her, swinging her arm around her shoulder. Moonbyul tried her best to muster a smile but the pain in her skull made it more difficult. 

  
“Hey, are you okay?” Jeongyeon asked, noticing the older girl’s behavior, looking at her friend closely.  
“Nah! She’s fine unnie ~ Don’t worry about her. It’s not Moon Byulyi if she’s not spacing out.” Chaeyoung dismissed the older girl, grinning from ear to ear. 

“Ye-yeah, I-im fine Jeong. Thanks.” Moonbyul managed to respond as she patted the short-haired girl’s arm around her shoulder.

  
“Hey guys let’s take a picture to commemorate our last week of freedom! Gather up okay!” Moonbyul heard Wendy shout from the other side, dragging their friends close in a semi-circle.

  
“Okay then. C’mon” Jeongyeon shrugged as Momo joined the two of them, sandwiching the oldest in between, dragging her towards the group. Chaeyoung went to her and gave her the Bluetooth shutter remote. She handed the device to Moonbyul, the latter let it fall in her palms.

  
“I’m sorry unnie it got wet. I swear Wendy unnie doesn’t know how to handle technology really well.” She joked as she positioned herself in front of them.

  
“Okay, Byul press the button after I prep this thing up.” Wendy set the camera timer as she mounted the camera into the tripod, running back immediately after everything was set up. 

  
“Alright Byul! 1, 2, 3, Kimchi!”   
Moonbyul subconsciously pressed the capture button on cue, completely unaware of what’s happening in her surroundings.

  
***Flash***

Everyone showing off their toothy grin until she noticed Wendy looking at her suspiciously. She gave her friend a reassuring look and walked up to her.

“Byul what’s wrong? It’s like you’re not yourself today.” 

“Wen, it happened again.”

“Happened what?” Wendy questioned, oblivious to what the other girl is talking about.

 

_Oh shit. I travelled back in time._

  
_This is messed up._

 

 

_******_

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if it's confusing ohohoho


End file.
